


When's he coming to dinner?

by NovemberWings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Upset Sherlock, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at Harry's and getting pissed off John goes home and finds something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When's he coming to dinner?

John walked up the stairs quietly, it was early in the morning and he didn’t want to wake anyone up. He didn’t think that Sherlock would be asleep but he didn’t want to wake Mrs. Hudson. He didn’t make a sound he knew exactly where the squeaky floor boards are and he avoided them with skill.

He got to the top of the stairs and opened the door and closed it- still not making a sound. He looked around the flat but saw nobody, maybe Sherlock was in bed. John was far from being tiered. Especially after the argument that he had just had with Harry. He had gone to stay with her for a week but had come back after three days; he couldn’t sit there while she drank away her life and her current girlfriend.

The silence was interrupted, without any kind of warning, a moan came from Sherlock’s bedroom and John froze in shock halfway sitting on the couch and halfway standing. Suddenly a slap joined the silence, followed by another and another. After about the tenth John managed to get out of his shock and ran into the bed room.  
“Sherlock!?” When he ran into bedroom he saw Sherlock by the bed kneeling with his hands behind his back with a gag in his mouth, but the thing was his hands weren’t tied. He was also naked. Above him stood a man, who was also naked holding a riding crop in the air about to bring it down onto Sherlock’s flesh again. 

Both men were looking at him, both frozen. John also stood frozen in the doorway.

Sherlock unfroze first reaching up and pulling the gag out of his mouth quickly, but that’s not what John was focused on. His entire concentration was on the man with the riding crop. He ran at him and tackled him to the floor and started hitting him wherever he could with the man struggling.  
“John! John stop, John! Listen I know him!” Sherlock shouted but there was more than just shouting there, it was begging. The man under John had gone still as John stopped for a second, he was trembling slightly with his hands over his face, palms up towards John. “Look, John, I know how this looks but please just go wait outside while I get decent and I’ll come and explain. Just get off of him, please.”  
“Okay.” John spoke wryly, “It better be a bloody good explanation. Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, I’ll explain everything please just wait in the living room.”  
“Okay, be quick.” He stood and walked out of the room, but as he did he felt his anger ebbing away as he did.

He placed himself on the couch and waited. He could hear some noises inside the room that monstly sounded like talking but suddenly he heard Sherlock shout;  
“Shit, fuck fuck fuck! What am I going to do?” But even through the shouting John stayed on the couch. A few minutes after the shouts the bedroom door opened and Sherlock stepped out with some pyjamas on and the other man followed in Sherlock’s dressing gown.

The other man was limping so Sherlock put his arm under his and helped him walk, and sat him down in his own chair. Sherlock stood to the side.  
“I’m guessing that you have questions, John.”  
“Yes, I have questions.” And paused waiting for an explanation.  
“What questions?”  
“Well, okay let’s start with who exactly is this?” He said gesturing towards the man in the chair, he had a bruise starting on his face. Sherlock looked down at his feet and let out a little cough, well that was a first, Sherlock Holmes showing awkwardness.  
“John, this is Dean…” John just frowned a little at the practically unanswered question, and Sam looked up at him and frowned as well but Sherlock knew that the frown was for a completely different reason than for why John frowned.  
“And why is Dean here, in our flat?” John asked- he had put it together, he wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to Sherlock say it.  
“John, for god’s sake- you know why he is here. Even you’re not that stupid. Don’t play coy.”  
“I want you to tell me, Sherlock. Not Dean- I want you to tell me.”  
“Why are you doing this? I’ve never said this aloud before, okay?” John felt his heart pang a little at that.  
“Sherlock, you can tell me. It’s okay. I’ve already told you that it’s okay.”  
“Dean- I think it’d be best if you left I’ll speak to you soon okay I swear, but this is a moment that I want to share privately.” Sherlock spoke quietly towards Dean, trying and failing to stop John hearing. Dean nodded and stood up walking into the bedroom and Sherlock followed. “I’ll talk to you in a minute, John.”  
“Okay.” After a few minutes they both left the bedroom and Dean made his way down the stairs and out of 221B.

Sherlock walked and sat opposite John in his chair.  
“I have a…a b-boyfriend okay John. I’m gay. Did you want to hear me say this because you’re recording this? You’re going to show it to Donavon and Anderson?” Sherlock sped up talking in his panic, “Did you lie about going to Harry’s? Just to see if you could catch me, doing something like that?” He started to tear up, and John was in shock, why would Sherlock even be thinking that?  
“What? N-No… No Sherlock. Why would you even think that?”  
“Because what I am is wrong! Because that’s what he did! I thought I could trust him and he told him! So why wouldn’t you?”  
“Because I don’t care Sherlock. I told you when we first met that everything was okay. You don’t have to get upset at all. I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise. I wouldn’t do anything like what ‘he’ did. It’s fine. It’s all fine. Is he okay?”  
“Is who okay?”  
“Dean? He was limping…”  
“Oh, yes he’s fine you just twisted his knee a bit when you talked him.” Everything went silent for a second, before Sherlock spoke again. “Are you okay with it?”  
“I’ve already said I’m okay with it. I promise I’m okay with it Sherlock.”  
“No not that… The other thing.” A faint blush was creeping up Sherlock’s face as he spoke.  
“Am I okay with…” John was a little confused but then worked it out and he felt a blush creeping up his own cheeks. “You mean am I okay with the fact that I walked in on you and your boyfriend with him whipping you and you being… you know...?”  
“Yes, are you going to tell anyone?”  
“No, I’m not going to tell anyone and yes I’m fine with it.” Suddenly, Sherlock started to cry. John stood up and walked over to where Sherlock was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair. He hugged him around the shoulder and to his surprise Sherlock didn’t push him away.  
“Why are you crying, eh? Everything’s okay nothing’s changed between us. Nothing will change. You’re still my best friend, okay?”  
“No. It’s not okay! You’re going to look at me differently! You’re not going to want to be neat me now. I didn’t tell you because you weren’t supposed to be that way. You weren’t supposed to know.” As he spoke Sherlock cried.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. If I thought it were wrong would I be hugging you now? Come on Sherlock. Everything’s fine.” For a while they just sat there with John telling him that it would be okay. Which it would be. After a while Sherlock’s tears dried.  
“Thank you, John. It means a lot to me. Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to be so grateful for me not being a dick and being a good friend. I just have one question.” He felt Sherlock tense a little under his arm. “When’s he coming to dinner? I need to apologise, and I want to meet him properly.” He smiled at Sherlock, and Sherlock smiled back.  
“I’ll give him a call later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as some of my other works this is just some tiered drabble and I had to write something Sherlock after the new episode and there isn't enough coming out stories. x


End file.
